Fluidity
by FatBoyTorres
Summary: Callie is in New York, Arizona and Sofia are in Seattle, but things have changed for Callie. Can Callie and Arizona work around those changes and come together as a couple and family? I think so!
1. You're Also Not Wearing a Shirt...

**Fluidity**

_This fic is about gender fluidity, specifically, Callie's gender. And I really don't care to read reviews about Arizona's sexuality and how she wouldn't date someone like this and all that. It's called fan FICTION for a reason, and it's clearly AU. Also, I jump between pronouns for Callie in this story, if that gets confusing, let me know and I'll figure something else out. Anyway, enjoy. _

Moving to New York had been a freeing experience for Callie Torres; she was able to make new friends, start fresh at a new hospital, and embrace her new self. A large part of embracing her new self consisted of an edgy haircut, a wardrobe change, and coming to terms with how she felt about her femininity.

Callie had always been fairly girly, mostly because it was what the world expected of her. The furthest she'd ever strayed from society's views of feminine, was wearing her trademark skull thermal shirts under her scrubs, which she knew wasn't even 'unfeminine'. But, that had all changed. Her hair was now clean shaven on the sides and back but longer on top, long enough that, if she didn't slick it back, the hair flopped into her eyes. Her wardrobe now consisted of mostly pants and slacks, button down shirts, and a few waistcoats, she even threw in a few couple new leather jackets and some flannels. Callie had never felt better, honestly. Well, that is until she felt like something else was missing from her life.

It took a little while, and a lot of reading, to figure out what she was feeling. But, finally, after three months of internal struggle and some therapy, Callie figured it out.

Flashback*

_"I think… Well, I think I'm not exactly a woman…" Callie spoke just above a whisper._

_"What do you think you are, Callie?"_

_The brunette looked up at her new therapist, "I'm not transgender, I know that. Well, I guess not in the sense that I'm a man, because I know I'm not a man but I'm not really a woman either. I've uh, I've done a lot of reading and I'm thinking maybe the best definition of what I've been feeling is gender queer, or maybe gender fluid is a better term. I'm just… Sometimes I'm totally fine with being referred to as Callie Torres, the female, but other times, I feel like using female gendered terms just rubs me the wrong way."_

_The therapist nodded her head, listening intently, "Have you done anything more than reading into this?"_

_Callie looked down again, nodding her head silently and the therapist noticed the brunette looked almost ashamed._

_"Talk to me, Callie," the therapist leaned forward and put a hand on the brunette's knee. "I can't help you if you don't talk to me."_

_Taking a deep breath, Callie began speaking, "I ordered a few things online and went out the other night. But I didn't go out as Calliope Torres. I wore a binder an-and a packer and went to one of the LGBTQ parties a friend of mine told me about. I introduced myself to people as Cal, not Callie or Calliope."_

_"And…" the therapist gestured for Callie to continue._

_"It felt… amazing." Callie smiled, "I think some of the people knew I wasn't male but it was amazing to not be gendered, ya know? Most people used gender neutral terms and pronouns, unless they asked what I wanted them to use. But, they didn't ask if I was a man or a woman, they didn't care. They just asked my name and how I was liking the party. I felt comfortable for the first time in a long time."_

End Flashback*

And now, Callie was getting ready to leave work, her binder, packer, and a change of clothes in her backpack heading to dinner with a few friends when her phone rang.

Catching the name on the caller ID, Callie smiled, "Arizona, hey."

"Callie! Hey, um, so I was thinking, um, and I think, I think that-I think that Sofia should move back to New York with you."

Callie stopped dead in her tracks and let out a squeak that sounded something like, "What?"

"Yeah, and I think that I need to move back with her…" Arizona's voice trailed off.

Callie couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, "Absolutely, Arizona. I would never say no to having my baby girl home, or having you come with her."

A few days later, Callie sat on the couch, watching TV on her afternoon off when she decided to text Arizona. She knew the blonde was at Alex and Jo's wedding but, if she was being honest, she couldn't stop thinking about her ex wife moving to New York. Would Arizona accept Callie's new look? Would she still find Callie attractive?

I can't wait to see you!*

Less than a minute later, Arizona texted back, *I can't wait to see you either. I've missed you, Calliope.*

Callie couldn't help but cringe slightly at the use of her full name as she sat around the house in boxer briefs and nothing else. It was one of those days, the ones where the brunette felt decidedly not feminine.

Um when you have a few minutes, preferably after Sof goes to bed, could we FaceTime or something? There's some stuff I wanna talk to you about.*

There was an almost instant reply from Arizona, *Is everything ok? Are you having second thoughts about me coming out?*

Callie quickly texted back, *No, everything is FINE! No seconds thoughts, just want to talk about a few things, is all.*

Later that night, after taking a quick shower and settling back onto the couch, still in just a pair of boxer briefs and nothing else, Callie's phone rang with an incoming FaceTime call.

Callie took a deep breath before hitting the answer button, "Arizona, you look amazing…"

"Y-you cut your hair?!" Arizona gasped.

Callie nodded her head, "This is why I wanted to FaceTime. There are some things we need to talk about. I-"

"You're also not wearing a shirt…"

**A/N**

**So, in case you missed it, Sara put her pronouns in her Twitter bio and the whole thing made me feel some type of way. I wrote this months ago and didn't have the guts to post it, until now. Sara using she and they pronouns validated my feelings in writing this so... here it is. I'm rating it M as it will get smutty later on.**

**And please know that hate of any kind will NOT be tolerated, especially if you're a coward on hate anonymously. **


	2. Why Do You Look Different?

**Ok people. I just wanted to get a few things out of the way.**

**1\. Those of you commenting rude stuff, you're wasting your time. I definitely welcome constructive criticism but to be an asshole and transphobic is out of line. Your comments will just be deleted.**

**2\. I plan on updating this at least once a week, if not more, but I need you to bear with me as my daughter is going through chemotherapy right now and her health and such is my top priority. I hope you all understand.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy. **

Callie immediately dropped the phone to the table and grabbed the tank top on the arm of the couch, "Shit, I forgot. I'm so sorry! There was a reason I needed to talk to you. Some things have changed and I just… I don't know how you're going to feel about it."

"Calliope-"

The brunette stopped Arizona from speaking, "Can you please not call me that? At least not right now? Not until I explain some."

Arizona looked confused but nodded, allowing Callie to continue.

"So, I've been thinking a lot lately, about my life and myself. There isn't really any way to say this, other than to just say it so… I'm uh, gender queer, or gender fluid, however you want to describe it. For the last few months, I've been living life a little differently." The brunette ran her fingers through her hair, "As you can tell, I cut my hair and on my more masculine days, for lack of a better term, I wear a binder and packer and go by Cal instead of Callie or Calliope."

"So, I take it as you answered the call not wearing a shirt that today would be a 'Cal' day?"

"Y-yeah. I, um, I generally go by gender neutral terms and pronouns now, sometimes people will use gendered terms, days like today people will use they and them or male pronouns."

"Ok, so, you're Cal today. How do you know what days will be what?"

"Um, usually I'll wake up in the morning and just go about my morning. My body is pretty much on auto-pilot every morning so, some days I end up pulling a box from the top of my closet that has my binder and packer in it, and those are 'Cal' days. Other days, Callie days, I go about my morning without stopping for the binder or packer."

"Packer?"

Cal nodded, "It's uh… filler, sort of. Fills out the boxer briefs on male days."

Arizona shook her head, "No, I know what they are. I had a few trans patients before switching to Maternal/Fetal. I just…"

Cal eyed the blonde, curiosity written all over their face, "You just, what?"

"It just got kinda hot in here." Arizona laughed while fanning herself.

"Arizona, you're a lesbian, you nearly threw up that time we caught our patient and his girlfriend in the car! If we're going to work on this again, I need to know that you'll be able to deal with this, my female days **and **male days."

There was a silent pause before Arizona began speaking, "Calli-, sorry, Cal, I love you for you. Am I a lesbian? Yes, but I still love you. Having short hair and presenting as male some days isn't going to change my love for you. Besides, you know I **loved** when you got all toppy with a strap on. It was probably one of the hottest things ever."

Blushing at the mention of their previous sex life, Cal decided to skip that part, "R-r-really? You love me. Still?"

"I've never stopped loving you, Cal. And the fact that you're embracing yourself and living your truth, it actually probably makes me love you even more. You're such a strong person and I'm proud to call you our daughter's other parent, my friend, and maybe, someday soon, even more than that." Arizona's face broke into a wide smile, "I love you, so much, Cal and Sofia and I will be home tomorrow afternoon and we can't wait to see you."

Cal smiled, "I can't wait to see you and Sofia. I will be at the airport waiting with bells on!"

Arizona laughed, "Ok, well I'm gunna go. I need to get our bags in the car."

Cal smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Arizona."

"Goodnight, Cal," Arizona whispered before hanging up.

The next day, Callie woke up with a smile on her face; today, she was getting her baby girl back and getting another chance with the love of her life. This day would be great, no matter what!

Going about her morning routine, Callie ate a light breakfast before jumping in the shower. Callie took her time in the shower this morning, too busy thinking about what would lie ahead for her and Arizona. By the time the brunette had focused back into the real world instead of in her own head, the water had run cold, prompting her to quickly rinse and get the hell out.

"Hmm… What should I wear today?" Callie rummaged through her clothes before finding the perfect outfit, "YES!"

Pulling her favorite men's jeans and a t-shirt from her bureau, Callie ambled over to the closet to grab her (new) favorite leather jacket before subconsciously reaching for the box containing the binder and packer and heading back to the bathroom.

"Guess it's a 'Cal' day," the brunette mused aloud.

About an hour later, the brunette was making his outside and climbing into his seldom used car and was on his way to JFK International.

It was a tedious drive, about 45 minutes with traffic which reminded Cal why he never drove around New York, opting instead for public transit or walking. Finally reaching the airport, Cal took a deep breath before shutting off the car and making his way to the entrance to wait for his ex wife and daughter.

Cal stood, waiting not very patiently, for about twenty minutes before hearing the joyous voice of little Sofia!

"Momma!" Cal looked down as he felt a small body attach itself to his legs, "You cut your hair! I love it, Momma!"

"I did, baby girl, I'm glad you like it." Cal leaned down and dropped a kiss on Sofia's head, "Where's Mommy?"

Sofia turned and pointed to the baggage claim area, "She said I could come to you because she could see me from there."

Cal ushered Sofia to the baggage claim to help the blonde grab their things. The exes' greeting was a bit awkward, mostly because of the sexual tension. It had been almost two years since they'd be intimate but for some reason, Arizona seeing the brunette with a clearly flatter chest and shorter hair, along with the fact that she knew Cal was packing by the look of the flat chest, caused Arizona's heart to beat uncontrollably.

"Cal," Arizona spoke just above a whisper with a smile on her face.

Cal didn't say anything, just smiled at the blonde before pulling her into a hug.

"You look amazing, Cal." Arizona murmured into the brunette's neck.

Pulling back, Cal laughed, "Me? What about you?! Have you been working out or what?"

"Mommy does yoga, now," Sofia chimed in. "It helps with her balance cause she only has one leg, I do it with her on the weekends, too!"

Arizona laughed and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yoga. And occasionally, when David in PT isn't busy, I run on the treadmill. I'm still not confident enough to run on a trail or anything with the running blade."

"Well, if you want, I could go running with you. I usually go at least twice a week, through Central Park. And if you're not comfortable running, we can just go for a nice walk."

Nodding, Arizona smiled, "That sounds like a good idea. But right now, I just want to get out of this airport. The air pressure on top of sitting for so long has my non-existent leg killing me."

"Oh, right! I'm so sorry." Cal slapped himself in the forehead, "The good news is, I was able to get a close spot. Do you want me to grab a wheelchair or…?"

"No, but do you think I could… Never mind." Arizona looked down at her feet before starting to walk away.

"No, Arizona, not never mind," Cal grabbed hold of the blonde's wrist. "What were you gunna ask?"

Still looking at her feet, Arizona blushed slightly, "I was just wondering if, maybe, I could lean on you a bit while we walk to the car?"

Without a word, Cal pulled his ex-wife into his side, smiling as the two ambled along, their daughter at their side, toward his car.

"Momma," Sofia looked up with a confused face.

Cal smiled at his daughter, only slightly bothered by the use of 'momma', "Yeah, baby?"

"Why do you look different?"


	3. So, kiss me

"Well, Sofia, some things have changed since you've been in Seattle with Mommy. I will tell you all about it when we get home. Is that ok?"

Sofia simply nodded and continued toward the car with her parents.

It was an even longer drive to Cal's apartment, a bit more traffic on a busy Saturday afternoon, long enough that both Arizona and Sofia had fallen asleep in the car. Cal turned the radio on just to have some background noise that didn't involve honking horns and people screaming. About an hour later, he pulled up to his building, lightly rousing Arizona has he put the car in park.

"Arizona," he whispered, "We're here."

Arizona stretched a bit, letting out a small groan, "Mm, what?"

"We're here. Can you get yourself out of the car so I can grab Sofia or do you need help?"

Stretching one more time, the blonde shook her head, "I got it, thanks."

It took a few minutes, thankfully Cal's apartment was on the first floor, but the two had gotten Sofia and all the bags up to the apartment where Cal quickly settled Sofia into her room before coming out to find Arizona on the couch with her prosthetic laying on the floor.

"Do you need anything? Pain killer or something; I can run to the pharmacy, I think I have a prescription pad in my backpack."

"No, I'm ok, thanks. I think the air pressure just did a number on me. This is only the third time I've flown since the amputation so I think I'm just not used to the swelling and all that yet." Arizona smiled up at her ex.

Cal stood there a bit awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head, "So…"

"Cal, it's still me. It's still us. There is no need for the awkwardness." Arizona patted the spot next to her on the couch, "You can sit next to me. Maybe we could talk while Sofia is asleep?"

Sitting next to his ex wife, Cal took a deep breath, "What do you wanna know?"

"How did this all come about? The gender fluidity, I mean."

Cal took his time, explaining everything to his ex-wife in the most detail possible. For the most part, Arizona sat and listened quietly, occasionally asking a question where it seemed appropriate.

"So, my therapist said that my experimenting, for lack of a better term, with my gender identity was a good thing. It was never at work or with people from work until about a month ago when I really became comfortable. Now most of the staff just call me Cal or Torres daily to save from having to ask. My patients I think just assume I'm pretty butch and just call me Dr. Torres, kids call me Dr. T which I think is a little funny."

"Dr. T and the women," Arizona laughed.

"Yeah, though there have been no women, or men, since Penny and boy, what a train wreck that was."

"Can I ask what happened between the two of you?"

As Cal was about to answer, Sofia came out of her room, bright eyed and ready to spend some time with her parents.

Climbing onto the couch and into Cal's lap, Sofia looked up with a smile, "Are you going to explain now?"

Taking a deep breath, Cal launched into an explanation that an 8, almost 9 year old, could understand.

"Well, Sof, you know how we always tell you that you can dress any you feel comfortable, or cut your hair how you want it because it's your body and you're allowed to do with it as you please, as long as you're not hurting yourself?"

Sofia simply nodded as Cal looked to Arizona for support, the blonde simply placed a hand on Cal's shoulder with a light squeeze for support.

"Well, I wasn't very comfortable with how I looked. I was born a girl, just like you and mommy, but I don't really feel like a girl."

"Are you a boy?" Sofia asked innocently.

"Not really, baby, I don't think I'm a boy or a girl, I'm still trying to figure that out. So, I got my haircut because I was sick of my long hair. And sometimes, I wear a special shirt under my clothes-"

Sofia leaned her head against Cal's chest, "Is that why your boobs aren't squishy and comfy anymore?"

Arizona and Cal both let out a laugh before Cal answered, "Yeah, baby, that's why."

"Well, what do I call you now? Momma is what you call a girl parent and Daddy is what you call a boy parent, but you aren't either. So what do I call you?"

"I think, for now, you call me whatever you want, baby. Whatever makes you comfortable."

"But I don't want you to be uncomfortable. What if I call you momma and it makes you sad? I don't want you to be sad because of me."

Cal pulled Sofia closer, hugging the small girl tight, "You could never make me sad by calling me Momma, I promise. But you call me whatever you want to, ok?"

Sofia nodded, huddled into Cal's chest, "Can we have pizza for dinner?"

A few hours later, Sofia was back in bed, clearly tuckered out from the flight and excitement of seeing her other parent again. As she went down to bed, she looked Cal in the eye and whispered a sleepy, 'I love you no matter if you're a boy or a girl,' causing tears to well up in Cal's own brown eyes.

As Cal entered the living room, he say Arizona with her head in her hands, "Maybe I should get you to bed."

Arizona shook her head and cleared her throat, "No, I still wanna hear about what happened with Penny."

"God, that is a can of worms," Cal laughed. "So, I told her about my issues pretty early on, like when we were still in Seattle."

"Wait a minute, how long have you been feeling like this?" Arizona asked softly.

"Honestly, probably since high school."

Arizona nodded softly, "How come you never told me?"

Shrugging, Cal looked away from the blonde, "I don't think I ever really knew what was up in the first place. Like, I just knew something didn't feel right but I couldn't really put a finger on it. When we were in Seattle still, I found this group online, about gender nonconformity, and there was thousands of nonbinary, nonconforming, and trans people in the group and as I started to listen to the things they said, talking about the way they felt, it just kind of... clicked."

Arizona reached out a hand and gently turned Cal's face toward her own, "I'm so proud of you, Cal. I don't know why Penny walked away or why she couldn't handle this but, I'm so unbelievably proud of how far you've come. You have already overcome so much with your family, with your work, with us, but you've always come out on top and now look at you. You're just… God, you're gorgeous."

"I-… What?" Cal stuttered out.

Arizona smiled at the brunette, "I've always thought you were the most beautiful woman on the planet and now, well now I think you're just the most gorgeous human being on the planet. I could get lost in you, Cal, in your eyes and in your soul."

"I want to kiss you," Cal whispered.

With a smile, Arizona answered, "So, kiss me, Cal."

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I meant to get it up here last night but I took my daughter to see JoJo Siwa in concert and it was a LONG night. Lmao. Anyway, I hope everyone has a good week and weekend and I'm aiming to have the next chapter up next Wednesday.**


	4. You Would NOT Be Taking Advantage of Me

Cal shook his head, "I want to, Arizona, believe me, but we need to do this right. We can't just rush into this. We've done that three times now, we can't do it again."

Arizona nodded her head and reached for her prosthetic, "You're right. I'm sorry. I should call a cab, head to my hotel."

"You can stay here, Arizona. Just because we have to take it slow doesn't mean you have to stay in a hotel. I couldn't deal with myself knowing you're in a hotel room alone when I have a perfectly good guest room that's never even been used."

"I think I should go. Like you said, we need to take it slow, if I stay here we'll end up not taking it slow at all."

Cal nodded in understanding, "You're probably right. I could give you a ride to your hotel."

"No, Sof is asleep and you shouldn't have to drag her out, I can take a cab."

"It's not a big deal, my sitter lives upstairs and she's missed Sofia. Let me go grab her and then I'll bring you to your hotel."

About a half hour later, Cal pulled into the valet at The Archfield New York, stepping out as a uniformed man opened his door.

"Good evening, Dr. Torres!" The young man smiled, "I wasn't aware you'd be coming tonight, I'm so sorry, the restaurant is pretty booked tonight."

Cal shook his head, "No worries, Miguel, I'm here to drop off my ex-wife. She'll be staying here for a bit."

"Of course! Let me take your bags, please?" Grabbing Arizona's bags from the trunk, the young man smiled at the two, "Would you like Rick to park your car, Dr. Torres, or will you be leaving quickly?"

Arizona answered for the brunette, "Dr. Torres won't be here long, our daughter is with a sitter and they need to get back to her."

"I'll be down in less than a half an hour, if the car is in the way, feel free to move it." Cal smiled at the valet driver and bellhop.

Following the young man into the hotel lobby, Arizona casually reached for Cal's hand, causing both to smile. Upon reaching the check-in desk, Arizona went about giving the concierge her information and attempted to hand over her credit card.

"Woah, why are you giving him that?" Cal asked as they pushed the card away, "Is my father or anyone scheduled for a visit in the next few weeks?"

"No, your father's next visit isn't scheduled for another 4 months. Occasionally, someone will pop in and want the room but not often."

Nodding, Cal pulled out their phone to call their father, "Dad, remember how I told you Arizona was moving to New York? Well, she booked a room at the Archfield and didn't think to tell me. The concierge told me your next visit is a few months away, can she get your room for a few weeks while she finds an apartment?"

"That isn't necessary, Cal, I can pay for my own room."

Raising a finger at the blonde, Cal nodded to the concierge, "Awesome, thanks Daddy, I'll talk to you soon, bye."

"So, will she be taking Mr. Torres' room?"

"Yep, Dad said she's good," Cal turned and smiled at the blonde. "She'll need a shower chair for the master bathroom and I'll need her extra key."

A few minutes later, Cal was opening the door to his father's suite that would be Arizona's home for the next few weeks.

"I'll hang out for a few minutes, at least until they bring up your shower chair. Do you need anything else?"

Arizona shook her head, just glad to have Cal there and helping get her settled, "I appreciate you helping me out, and getting your dad to let me use his suite. I'm meeting with a few realtors this week and hopefully I can find something close to you and the center."

"Well, I know there's a unit empty in my building," Cal smiled as he sat on the couch. "I don't want you to feel pressured but it's a ground floor, right across the hall from mine, actually."

"Really? That's pretty convenient." Arizona smiled at Cal, "I'll definitely look into it. The sooner I find some place, the better."

The two sat talking for a few minutes before a knock came on the room door, Cal answered and let the bellhop in to place the shower chair in the shower. After the bellhop left, the two stood, just staring at each other.

Cal was the first to break the silence, "I still want to kiss you…"

Arizona smiled, slowly standing and walking toward Cal, "I still want you to kiss me."

The two, almost subconsciously, drifted toward each other. They weren't sure who closed the gap first but the next thing Cal knew, Arizona's fingers were running over the shaved sides of his head and their lips felt like they were fused together.

It was only a few seconds, 10 seconds max, when the two pulled apart, chests heaving and eyes heavy.

"That, uh…" Cal smiled at the blonde, "That was amazing."

Arizona let out a giggle, "Yeah, I forgot that attraction and chemistry was never an issue for us."

"I should probably go," Cal pointed at the door, "I don't want to, but I should. We're taking this slow and… Yeah."

Nodding, Arizona began walking him to the door, "That is probably a good idea. Call me when you make it home safe?"

With a nod and a hug, Cal was out the door, leaving Arizona by herself in the large suite, a smile firmly in place. The blonde pulled her phone out of her pocket and quickly sent off a text message to Cal.

*I just wanted to tell you, and I couldn't say it to your face right now but, I love you, Cal.*

It had been a month since Arizona and Sofia moved to New York to be with Callie. The blonde successfully rented the apartment across the hall from Callie, and had finished moving in the week before. It was a nice place and being so close to her daughter, and Callie, all the time was definitely the biggest plus. The family would spend most of their time together, only breaking apart for bed, work, or school.

But tonight, Arizona was getting ready in her apartment because she and Callie had a date. Not just a date, but their first official date since getting divorced. Arizona wasn't sure where they were going on their date but judging by the fact that the blonde had seen her ex with a clearly flatter chest earlier, she guessed this date would be with Cal.

After putting the finishing touches on her makeup, Arizona entered her living room to find Cal waiting for her; they'd exchanged keys to make life easier with Sofia being back and forth.

"Holy shit," Arizona squeaked out as she saw Cal.

The brunette stood before Arizona, a pair of black dress pants expertly pressed and tailored, an equally pressed and tailored crisp white dress shirt under what looked to be a black satin waistcoat, and a fresh haircut topped off the look. The blonde was awestruck; amazed that the person that stood before her was very clearly her ex-spouse but almost an entirely different person at the same time. And she would have been lying if she said she wasn't at least a bit turned on by the fact that she knew Cal was packing.

"Arizona," Cal whispered, "You look amazing."

Arizona looked down at her simple black dress with a pair of black heels, her hair in loose waves and some smoky makeup around her eyes, "Um, nothing compared to you."

Cal shook his head, "You don't give yourself nearly enough credit. But, are you ready to go? We have reservations."

Arizona grabbed the black clutch off of the coffee table and followed Cal out the door, "We are we going tonight?"

"My favorite Italian place," Cal grabbed Arizona's hand as they walked along the sidewalk. "I don't get to go nearly enough because it's crazy expensive and not some place I want to go alone."

"Well, lead the way!" Arizona smiled as she linked her arm through Cal's.

It wasn't a very long walk before the couple got to Del Posto, a fairly upscale Italian restaurant, Arizona had heard of the restaurant and nearly swooned upon seeing the place.

"Cal!" Arizona gasped, "This is one of the best places in the city. And very expensive!"

Cal smiled at his ex wife, "I know but, you're worth it, Arizona. Now, let's get inside, our reservation is in ten minutes and it's much better inside than from the outside."

Entering the restaurant, Cal and Arizona were brought to their table almost immediately. They had a table in a quiet corner, candles lit and two wine glasses waiting.

"Buona serata," the waiter smiled, "My name is Charles, and welcome to Del Posto. The maitre d has told me that you've requested the Captains Menu for tonight?"

"We have," Cal smiled at the waiter, "As well as the wine pairings."

"Excellent choice, sir," Arizona couldn't help but smile at the look on Cal's face when he was called sir. "Now, your first course will be out shortly and to go along with it we have…"

After an amazing dinner, Cal sprang a surprise on the blonde.

"If you're up for it, I had planned on going dancing, tonight?"

"Oh, I'm definitely up for it," Arizona smiled as she took the hand Cal offered and stood from her chair, "What about the bill?"

Cal waived the blonde off, "I already took care of it. So, there's a place called Avenue right down the street that I've heard pretty good things about. And they offer table service."

"Table service, are you trying to get me drunk, Cal?"

Cal's eyes widened, "No! No, I wouldn't do that. I mean, we can drink, yeah but I'm not trying to take advantage or anything, I swear!"

Arizona giggled, a bit tipsy from the few glasses of wine they'd had with dinner, "Oh, believe me, you would **not** be taking advantage of me."

**AN: HEY! I know I said I'd update on Wednesdays and I'm so very sorry but life got in the way this week. Please forgive me? Anywho, I hope you liked this chapter. I'm not even sure what the next one will bring, I haven't decided yet. *shrug* But, I hope everyone has an awesome weekend, especially those with a long weekend like myself, but honestly FUCK CHRISTOPHER COLUMBUS! **

**Enjoy!**


	5. Spend the Weekend With You

After what felt like hours of dancing, Arizona tapped out.

"I can't anymore, Cal," Arizona laughed as the brunette tried to pull her back to the dance floor. "I had an amazing time but it's almost 2 AM and I'm spent."

"Fair enough," Cal smiled as he followed Arizona back to their table. "Did you want to head out or rest for a bit?"

"Can we rest for a bit? My leg is killing me in these heels."

The two sat at the table Cal had rented for the night, and talked. It was nice to just sit and talk, though it didn't last too long since the club was loud. On the walk back to their apartment, they held hands and talked in low voices. Upon entering their building, and standing between their two apartments, they just stared at each other until Arizona broke the silence.

"Ya know, it's been a month and you've yet to kiss me. I think our first date is a good time for kiss, don't you?"

Without speaking, Cal leaned forward, capturing Arizona's lips in a soft kiss.

Arizona was half shocked and half relieved. She didn't think Cal was just going to go for it, she expected a bit of hesitance on Cal's part, maybe a stutter or something but, no. The blonde couldn't help herself as she lifted her hands to rub the shaved sides of Cal's head, loving the feel of the slightly fuzzy skin under her fingers.

After what felt like an eternity, Cal pulled away with a cocky smirk, "How was that?"

"Mmm," Arizona moaned, eyes still closed, "Yeah, I think I need to go take a cold shower or something."

Cal let out a quiet laugh, "Well, you go do that. I'm going to bed, good thing we don't have to pick up Sof until later in the afternoon, I'm not as young as I used to be, staying up until after 3 is going to kill me tomorrow."

"You and me, both," Arizona smiled before leaning in for a small kiss. "Good night, Cal. I'll see you later."

It had been another month and everyone was adjusting well. Callie and Arizona had been on numerous dates in the last month, 5 more to be exact, including a few family outings on days they both had off. Tonight was date number 6 and Arizona had plans, **big** plans for tonight.

Sofia was spending the weekend with her Abuelo at the hotel and Arizona had planned a weekend away without letting Callie know.

"Arizona?"

The blonde heard Callie calling from the living room of her apartment and rushed to hide the bag she was packing under her bed, "Hold on!"

"What do you mean, hold on? We have to bring Sofia to Dad," Callie groaned as she walked closer to the bedroom, "Sof is practically vibrating with excitement to get to spend the weekend with him and if we take even another minute, I'm afraid she might just walk to the hotel herself."

Just as Callie made it to the bedroom door, Arizona came hurrying out, "Ready! Sorry, I was getting dressed?"

Callie laughed, "Was that a question?"

Shaking her head, Arizona laughed a little, "No, statement. Come on, let's get Sofia to your dad."

About three hours later, after Carlos convinced Arizona and Callie to stay for breakfast with him and Sofia, the couple was walking back to their apartment building, hands clasped.

"So, what do you want to do this weekend? It's amazing we managed to get an entire weekend off together. I never get an entire weekend off, it's crazy."

Clearing her throat, Arizona smiled, "Well, I actually planned something for us."

Callie raised a brow at her ex-wife, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, you have the weekend off because I talked to the chief and told her we had plans this weekend, it really pays to have privileges at your hospital. But, when we get home, I need you to pack a bag, we're going away, we won't be back until midday on Monday."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out when we get there."

Callie decided to drop the subject and pulled her ex along, heading toward the Archfield with Arizona and their daughter.

"I'm so excited to get to spend the weekend with Abuelo! It's been forever since I've seen him!" Sofia gushed as she ran a few feet ahead of her parents.

"Mija, you saw him less than a month ago," Callie laughed as her daughter started to twirl.

"But it was only for a day, mom!"

Arizona smiled at Sofia calling Callie mom. It had taken only a week for Sofia to notice the difference between Callie's male and female days and used those cues to decide what to call the brunette. Today, with Callie dressed in a plain white t-shirt, black jeans, and a plaid shirt around her waist, but her chest clearly unbound, Sofia knew this was a 'mom day'.

The family made it to the hotel in decent enough time that they were able to have a late breakfast with Carlos before the couple kissed their daughter goodbye and headed back to their apartments.

"So, can you give me any kind of hint about where we're going so I can pack appropriately?"

Arizona shook her head, "Nope. Just bring jeans, maybe a nice outfit incase we decide to go out for dinner."

Callie smiled at the blonde and headed for her own apartment, "I'll meet you back out here in a half an hour?"

It ended up being almost an hour later that Callie came walking into Arizona's apartment, "Can you at least tell me how long we'll be in the car for?"

"Well, we're only taking a car to the airport but your dad sent a car for us," Arizona spoke nonchalantly.

"Airport? Where the hell are we flying to for just the weekend?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Arizona smiled. "Now, the car has been waiting for 20 minutes, can we go?"

Callie shrugged and pouted, knowing full well she wasn't going to get answers out of Arizona now.

Callie threw her duffel bag over her shoulder before picking Arizona's bag off the floor and following the blonde out of the apartment and into the hired car. There was quite a bit of traffic, they didn't make it to the airport until almost noon.

"What time is our flight? You never gave me a time frame, what if I made us miss the flight?"

"Holy Hell, Calliope! I thought I was the type-a control freak in this relationship," Arizona laughed. "We are **fine**, take a deep breath and get out of the car so we can get on the plane. It's a short ride; we'll be there before you know it."

Callie grumbled before opening the door and helping Arizona out of the car and then going around to the trunk to grab their bags. She couldn't help the small smile that spread across her face when Arizona slipped her hand into Callie's. They'd held hands plenty of times, but for whatever reason, every time Arizona held her hand, Callie felt butterflies.

After making their way through the airport, Callie finally figured it out. With eyes wide, she smiled brightly at Arizona.

"We're going Niagara Falls?!"

Arizona nodded, a huge smile on her face, "I know you said you've never been and I found a really nice Inn with a private tour deal."

Callie wanted to jump for joy, but instead, she leaned forward and pulled Arizona into a passionate kiss, "Thank you, so much! I can't wait to spend the weekend at Niagara Falls with you."

**A/N:**

Hey! Sorry it has been so long, everyone. Life has been hectic but I was determined to get SOMETHING posted. This is a lot of filler but, the next chapter will be their weekend getaway. Maybe some sexy time? Who knows. Hope you all have an awesome day!


	6. How Big is it?

It had only taken a little over two hours to get from JFK to the Red Coach Inn. Callie was beyond excited, she'd been wanting to go to Niagara falls since before she'd even moved to New York and now she was finally getting there, with the love of her life.

On the way to the Inn, Arizona had made a quick call, letting someone know they were only 10 minutes away.

Once they made it to the Inn, walking up to the front desk, Arizona smiled at the woman, "Hello, I have a reservation under Robbins?"

Hitting a few keys on the computer, the woman nodded, "Yes, Dr. Robbins, we have you and your guest in the Nottingham Suite for three nights with our private Luxury Tour package and the tour set up for tomorrow, correct?"

Arizona nodded as Callie looked around the lobby of the Inn. The brunette decided to wander around as Arizona finished up with the receptionist.

"Nottingham Suite, huh?" Callie smiled as Arizona made her way toward her.

"Let's head up, I think you're really going to like this room."

A short elevator ride up the third floor and Callie felt a bit like a giddy child. This was the first real time they'd gotten to take a vacation, or long weekend, as a couple, since that one time they tried to go to the bed and breakfast when Callie was pregnant and **that **clearly didn't work out as planned.

A few minutes later, they stood in front of the suite door and Arizona slowly opened the door and heard a small gasp come from Callie. There were rose petals leading from the door to another closed door.

"I know you're going to want to check out the whole suite but, I have a surprise for you through that door," Arizona pointed toward the closed door.

Callie smiled before heading toward the door, upon opening it, she let out another quiet gasp, "Arizona."

Behind the door was the bedroom of the suite, whirlpool tub in the room, rose petals scattered around and a dozen roses laid on the bed.

The blonde smiled, seeing the large jetted whirlpool bath full of steaming water (the call having been placed so someone could fill the tub and set up the rest of the surprise), a bottle of champagne chilling by the bath and a box of gourmet chocolate next to the bottle.

"Arizona, this is amazing," Callie turned and pulled the blonde into a fierce kiss. "I couldn't have asked for something better. This is… wow."

"We've never had a getaway like this and I'm so glad you're this excited already," Arizona placed another kiss on full lips on front of hers. "But now, I think we should get undressed and get in that very inviting looking bath."

The two women stripped down, Arizona taking a few minutes longer with having to remove her prosthetic. To say the women were a bit nervous was an understatement. They hadn't been intimate yet, hadn't even seen each other in less than underwear since their last night together before the divorce.

"Can you help me get in the tub?" Arizona asked shyly, trying not to let her insecurities rule her at the moment.

Without answering, Callie grabbed the blonde's hand and led her to the bathtub. As they stood in front of the tub, both totally naked, Callie surprised the blonde by easily picking her up and gently placing her in the tub.

"In the interest of honesty, that was really kinda hot," Arizona spoke with a blush.

"Well, I'm glad I could be of service."

After helping Arizona into the bath, Callie climbed in herself, before pouring a glass of champagne for each of them. The two chatted quietly about life, sipping their drinks and occasionally eating or feeding each other a piece of chocolate.

"This is, it's great, Arizona. Thank you so much for doing this for us."

"You're more than welcome but I think it's time to get out of here," Arizona shivered slightly, "The water is getting a bit cold and we have reservations at the restaurant in about two hours for an early dinner."

Arizona and Callie decided to get dressed separately, Callie grabbing her bag and heading for the bathroom while Arizona waited in the bedroom for the brunette to disappear. About 20 minutes later, Arizona realized she probably should have opted for the bathroom as she needed the hairdryer and mirror, lucky for her, Callie was already dressed and pretty much ready and agreed to head into the living room, with her eyes closed so she couldn't see the blonde.

When Arizona emerged from the bathroom about a half hour after that, she couldn't help the smile that erupted across her face as she saw Callie in a professionally tailored pair of black slacks, a form fitting white button down, and men's black dress shoes, she was equally surprised to see the swell of Callie's breast. All the dates they'd been on since Arizona moved to New York had been with Cal, and while she loved Cal and Callie equally, it was nice to see this slightly more feminine side to the brunette again.

"You look, amazing, Calliope."

Callie shivered at the way her full name fell from those gorgeous lips, "You haven't called me that in months."

Arizona shrugged, "I want to respect your identity and expression, it's easier to just not use it at all than accidentally use it at the wrong time. Though, I will admit, I've slipped up a times when I'm talking to my parents and stuff."

Callie eyed her girlfriend, smiling at the little black dress she wore and the heels on her feet, "I bought you those."

"Right after I got my, what did you call it? My sexy, high heel leg?"

The two finally made it to dinner, having shared a quiet but delicious meal. The conversation flowed between them easily, as they assumed it would. After dinner, they took a walk around the garden and koi pond of the Inn before deciding to head back to their room.

"So, not to make any assumptions here," Callie smiled softly, "But, we're sharing the bed, right?"

Arizona nodded her head, reaching for zipper on her dress and letting it pool at her feet.

Callie felt a rush of heat flow through her body, sure she'd seen Arizona naked in the tub earlier, but to have the blonde standing before her in her black heels and red lacy underwear, she was feeling some type of way.

"Do you maybe want to lose the slacks and shirt?" Arizona smirked at the brunette.

Callie nodded, hands immediately starting on the buttons of her shirt before she stopped, "Let me just…"

Callie's words trailed off as she headed to the bathroom in a hurry.

Arizona stood there, slightly stunned before deciding to climb into the large, four post bed, and waiting for Callie to come back. What felt like an eternity later, the bathroom door opened and any words Arizona had been prepared to speak died on her lips. There before her stood Cal. She'd spent the day with and gone to dinner with Callie but now, Arizona was clearly look at Cal and Arizona felt a buzz flow through her body at the sight.

Cal stood just inside the bedroom, a pair of tight black boxer briefs with a sizeable bulge clearly evident.

"Is, um, is this ok?" Cal asked, eyes on the ground and feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Absolutely. But, um, your chest?"

Cal looked at his chest, flat but not covered by a binder, "It's called TransTape, a friend of mine suggested it as a safer alternative to binding."

Arizona smiled, "Come here."

Cal smiled and gladly obeyed Arizona's order, slowly walk toward the bed and climbing in beside the blonde, "Are you sure you're ok with this, Arizona?"

Biting her lip, Arizona nodded, "I've had sex with Callie, made love to Callie, and fucked Callie. I've never done any of those things with Cal and I'm excited to do that. I'm going to apologize in advance if I say the wrong thing, I'll try but, this is a first."

Cal simply nodded before maneuvering himself over Arizona's body and felt a shiver run through the blonde's body as the bulge in his boxer briefs came in contact with her center.

Her breath hitching in her chest, Arizona arched into Cal, "How b-big is it?"

**A/N:**

**I'm so sorry it's taken forever, yet again, to get a chapter up. This chapter was originally gunna go a little bit further but I decided to leave the rest, the sexy stuff, for the next chapter. I think I'll be able to do something better and more deserving of you guys in it's own chapter. I hope you like it! And I hope my American readers had a good Thanksgiving, if you celebrate it.**

**Elijah**


	7. Lay Back

"Six and a half."

Arizona nodded and reached Cal's boxer briefs, reaching inside and caressing the appendage she found there, "It feels so real."

Cal chuckled, "For $300, it better!"

"Have you ever…"

"N-no," Cal's words got stuck in his throat as Arizona kept caressing him, "I ordered it about a month ago. It's brand new."

Arizona simply nodded as Cal reached to pull the blonde's panties down. The brunette had been dreaming about this moment since their first date. He'd never really told Arizona but, he'd never done this as Cal, and he was definitely a bit nervous.

"Don't be nervous, you know me. You know me like the back of your hand," Arizona husked into Cal's ear as her fingers dug into tanned shoulders.

Cal reached between Arizona's legs, feeling the heat and wetness, his eyes rolled back into his head, "Jesus, Arizona, you're so wet."

"Fuck me," Arizona moaned as Cal's fingers ran the length of her sex, "I have been since you walked out of the bathroom. Take the boxers off, please?"

"They're holding the um…" Cal nodded down toward the appendage between them.

Arizona said nothing, not wanting to make Cal uncomfortable, instead she simply reached in Cal's boxer's and pulled him out of the button fly and began to rub it, purposefully pushing back into Cal hoping to bring some pleasure to her lover.

"Shit," Cal groaned in Arizona's ear. "I want to fuck you. I've been dreaming of this for a long time."

Arizona didn't speak as she arched her back to take her bra off. Once the article of clothing was off and somewhere across the room, Cal wasted no time in taking one of Arizona's nipples in his mouth, causing a hiss of pleasure to leave Arizona's lips.

"Jesus," the blonde moaned out, "I've missed this, missed you."

Letting the nipple fall from his mouth, Cal chuckled, "You haven't seen anything yet."

Cal grabbed his dick and raised his hips, running the head through Arizona's wetness a few times before placing it at her entrance.

"Are you ready?"

Arizona nodded and whispered, "Slow, it's been awhile."

"Of course," Cal nodded before slowly inching himself into the blonde below him.

Arizona's breath hitched as Cal entered her, causing the brunette to stop his movements, "Am I hurting you?"

"No," Arizona shook her head, "You feel, shit, you feel amazing."

Cal groaned as Arizona dug her nails into his shoulder blades, "Joder que duele tan bien!" _Fuck, that hurts so good!_

"Wait," Arizona breathed out once Cal was fully inside her. "God, it's just… Stay there for minute."

Cal leaned up on his elbows, looking at Arizona's face, the blonde's eyes were closed but a look of pure pleasure was spread across her face. There was no furrowed brow or look of pain, just pleasure, and when blue eyes opened and looked into his own dark eyes, Cal saw love, the same love he'd seen for years.

Arizona nodded her head after a moment, giving Cal the go ahead to move and Cal took that cue. Almost without warning, he withdrew almost completely, before burying himself back into the blonde agonizingly slowly. Cal smiled slightly when he heard a whispered 'yes' fall from Arizona's lips. That word falling quietly from the blonde's lips gave Cal a surge of confidence as he began to roll his hips in short, hard thrusts.

"Fuck!" Arizona didn't quite yell but it certainly wasn't a whisper, "That feels so good. Harder, please?"

Cal nodded, working his hips even harder for a moment before suddenly feeling Arizona pushing on his shoulders, "Are you ok?"

"Roll over, please," Arizona gasped as she moved her hips at just the right angle causing Cal to reach a different, deeper spot. "God, I want to be on top. Please?!"

Before he really knew what happened, Cal was flat on his back and Arizona was rocking her hips on top of him. Without thinking, he grabbed a pillow to place under the Arizona's left leg, knowing the additional support would be appreciated by the blonde.

As Arizona continued to roll her hips, working back and forth on Cal, she reached for his hands and brought them to her chest, "Fuck, touch me somewhere, anywhere. I need your hands on me."

Cal took no time at all to appease Arizona's request; the fingers of one hand brushed lightly against a pink nipple before palming the entire breast, and the other hand traveled between two creamy breasts, down over the tightening muscles of Arizona's midsection, and over damp curls between Arizona's legs before beginning to run tight circles around the blonde's hard and throbbing clit.

"YES!" Arizona screamed, not really caring who could or may hear her. "Fuck, I-I…"

Cal smiled as he continued to toy with Arizona's clit and nipple. Watching the blonde on top of him falter in her movements, he decided to make a move and flipped them again, placing Arizona below him.

"Can I fuck you, Arizona?"

"Jesus, I thought you already were?" Arizona asked with a slightly laugh.

Cal shook his head, "No, we're having sex, I want to **fuck **you. Can I do that?"

Arizona couldn't speak as Cal ground his hips into Arizona's pelvis, burying himself deeper than before, the blonde could only nod her head. And before she really knew what was happening, Cal had pulled the blonde's right leg up between them, a creamy ankle coming to rest on Cal's shoulder as Cal thrust into the blonde as hard as he could in this position.

"Fuck," Arizona moaned, her voice growing hoarse. "You're so deep. Jesus, are you sure it's only 6 and a half inches?"

Cal didn't answer, just continuing to thrust into the blonde.

"Cal," Arizona's eyes rolled into the back of her head. "I'm so fucking close. Fuck, make me cum, please?"

Cal's right hand traveled up Arizona's leg that was over his shoulder, from the ankle all the way up to Arizona's sex and began rubbing her clit again.

"Fuck, yes! God, make me cum on your dick!"

Hearing those words fall from Arizona's mouth gave Cal a renewed vigor and began to piston his hips harder than ever before, "Te gusta mi polla? Te gusta cómo te follo?" _You like my dick? You like the way I fuck you?_

Arizona had no words, she nodded vigorously as she used a hand to push Cal's harder into her clit.

"Cum," Cal spoke in a harsh whisper before turning his head to bite at the ankle still on his shoulder.

The pain from the bite combined with the pleasure of Cal inside her and touching her clit sent Arizona over the edge with a scream, "Fuck, Cal!"

Cal watched as Arizona's went rigid and he pulled out of the blonde quickly, not wanting to hurt her. But, as he pulled out, he was surprised to see a gush of fluid follow him.

"Holy shit," he heard Arizona whisper.

"Fuck, did you just squirt?"

Arizona nodded her head, clearly too tired to respond.

"Well this just a night full of firsts," Cal laughed as Arizona raised a brow at him, "Well you squirted which I don't think has ever happened **and **I got you, my lesbian ex wife, to say 'Make me cum on your dick'. You also agreed that you liked the way I fucked you with my dick. That's a lot of dick talk for a lesbian."

Arizona couldn't help the laugh that erupted from her tired body, "Well, other than a strap on, it's my first and only dick. I only want your dick, Cal."

"Good to know," Cal leaned forward to kiss the blonde passionately before laying next to her.

"Listen, as much as I loved your dick," Arizona laughed as she felt Cal shiver at the words, "I'm not sure that got you off."

"N-no."

"Well then, lay back, Cal…"

**A/N:**

**Well? Was it worth the wait? **

**And again, I don't want to hear your crap about Arizona being a lesbian and not liking men and blah blah blah blah blah. I know she is a lesbian but guess what? There are plenty of lesbians who have changed the way they identify if the person they've been with and loved for a long time has come as either trans, non binary, or gender fluid/gender queer. I know a few personally. So, stick that in your juice box and suck it!**

**Also, I hope this lived up to your expectations, TripTuckerTheThird! This one is for you, Commander.**

**Elijah**


	8. I Can't Wait To Marry You, Someday

Cal woke the next morning, stretching and feeling a pop in his back and let out a satisfied groan. It wasn't until he'd laid back flat, that he'd felt the movement between his legs, under the blanket. Opening his eyes, Cal was surprised to find Arizona rubbing him over his boxer briefs.

"I never thought I'd enjoy waking up and feeling something like this pressed against my leg," Arizona then slowly made her way to straddle Cal's legs and smiled when Cal quickly pulled a pillow from the head of the bed and place it under the blonde's residual limb. "You're so thoughtful and caring and so fucking sexy."

"Arizona," Cal groaned as the blonde began grinding into his lap.

"Do you frequently sleep while wearing it?" Arizona asked while continuing to grind into Cal's lap.

Cal shook his head, "N-no, not usually but I was so damn tired last night."

"Are you still tired now?"

Cal simply shook his head, "No, not at all."

"Good," Arizona smirked while reaching her hands into Cal's boxer briefs with a sultry smile on her face. "I can't get enough of you, Cal."

Cal's eyes rolled back into his head as Arizona leaned forward to kiss his neck while slowly pulling him from the confines of his boxers. He never thought he'd get to experience this with Arizona, never thought he'd get to be his authentic self with the woman he loved.

"I want to try something," Arizona whispered into Cal's ear, "But I need you to sit up, against the headboard. Can you do that?"

Cal nodded, "Yeah, I can do that."

Arizona slowly rolled off her lover and let him sit back against the headboard, a curious look on his face. Arizona couldn't help it as her eyes wandered from Cal's face, down his body, landing on the lifelike erection between his legs, and licked her lips.

Without any real warning, Arizona maneuvered her way onto her stomach between Cal's legs. She kissed down his abdomen and smiled slightly when she felt the muscles contracting and felt his thighs tense under her hands.

"W-what are you doing?"

Arizona smiled up at Cal before leaning down to take Cal into her mouth.

"Shit," Cal groaned out, eyes wide. "Arizona, you don't have to…"

"Can you just enjoy this please?" Arizona chuckled, "I've never done this before so I'm gunna need some direction, ok?"

Laughing himself, Cal looked down at the blonde, "Well, it's not like I can actually feel it but I gotta tell ya, the sight of your lips wrapped around my dick would absolutely be enough to do me in if I had a real dick."

"Very good to know," Arizona smiled as she once again took Cal into her mouth.

A few hours later, after a late breakfast and a shared shower, Cal and Arizona were dressed and ready for the day.

"You look **really **hot in that outfit…" Arizona spoke, practically salivating at the sight of her lover.

Cal looked down, eyeing the outfit, "It's just a pair of jeans and a flannel?"

"Think what you will. Are you ready to go?"

About an hour later, the two were enjoying the wonderful view of Niagara Falls from their private boat tour. Cal is stood about 10 feet away from Arizona just watching the blonde take in the beauty of the falls. Watching his girlfriend made his heart race and in that moment, he was more at peace than he'd been in a long time.

"Arizona?" Cal spoke softly as he came up behind the blonde and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Arizona hummed with satisfaction as she sank back into the brunette and laid her head on his shoulder, "Hey, you, I was wondering where you'd gone."

"I was talking to the captain. I miss being on a boat. We'll have to take Sof to Florida some time. Maybe Papi can take us out on his boat."

"Why do I get the feeling 'boat' is an understatement?" Arizona asked with a chuckle.

"Because you're a smart woman," Cal laughed before leaning to kiss the blonde's neck. "But, I wanted to talk to you about something more serious."

Arizona stood straight before turning to look at Cal, "What's up? I'm assuming you're not seasick or anything since you mentioned Carlos having a boat."

"No, not sick, babe," Cal smiled before digging into his pocket and pulling out a ring box.

"Cal?"

"Calm down, I'm not asking you to marry me. At least not yet."

Arizona let out a loud laugh, "You scared the shit out of me, Cal."

"The thought of marrying me scares you?"

"No! No, the thought of marrying you doesn't scare me, at all. I just figured we'd be living together again before it happened. Maybe have had a conversation or two about it. I'd marry you again in a heartbeat."

Cal nodded, a small smile on his face, "Good to know. But, like I said, I'm not asking you to marry me but I do have a ring for you."

Cal opened up the ring box to show Arizona a beautiful 14 karat white gold diamond and sapphire promise ring. Arizona's breath caught in her throat as Cal cleared his own.

"Sofia helped me pick this out last week. It's just a promise ring but…"

"**Just** a promise ring?" Arizona giggled, "Cal, this ring wasn't cheap."

"The price doesn't matter, at all. It's 14 karat white gold, 1/3 of a carat of diamonds, and a 5.5 millimeter blue sapphire. Sofia said the blue reminded her of your eyes and I couldn't agree more." Cal pulled the ring from the box and reached for Arizona's hand to slip it on the ring finger of her left hand. "This ring is a promise to you; a promise to love you, to cherish you, and to hopefully marry you again someday. I love you, Arizona Robbins, and I want you to have a physical reminder of that."

Wiping a few stray tears from her eyes, Arizona giggle, "Wanna know something funny?"

Cal simply nodded and watched as Arizona pulled a small box from her purse that was casually hung on her shoulder.

"Sofia came with me to pick this out, too." Arizona smiled as she opened the box to show Cal, "Now, it's technically a wedding band because they don't exactly make 'unisex' promise rings but I felt like it was masculine enough for your Cal days but not overly masculine for Callie days. I also thought it was fitting because the name of the ring is the Triton wedding band, there's that Greek mythology connection."

Cal eyed the band, it was a gorgeously smooth ring, with 9 small, black diamonds nestled in a groove of the ring. Arizona was right, it was masculine enough for Cal without being too masculine for Callie and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Triton, huh?"

"Yeah, Triton," Arizona smiled and placed a small kiss on Cal's lips, "You're strong, protective, and I'm often convinced that you **and **Sofia are part fish, so, ya know."

"So it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that The Little Mermaid is in your top 3 favorite Disney movies?"

Arizona let out laugh, "I mean, it might be. Do you like it, though?"

"I love it. And I love you. And I can't wait to marry you, someday."

**A/N:**

**Hey all, sorry it's been so long. Life has been... hectic to say the least. My daughter is doing ok. I'm waiting for the results of her latest MRI to find out if chemo is still working but she has, unfortunately, developed and allergy to her chemo med. We've already had to take her off one of the meds because it causing her to lose feeling in her feet, and now with the allergy to the other med, it's been crazy. And to top everything off, my 43 year old cousin passed away recently and now we're dealing with that as a family. I hope this chapter sort of makes up for it and hopefully I can update a little more regularly. **

**Also, happy early Valentine's Day! I'm taking my girlfriend to see Birds of Prey tomorrow night. Hope you all have a great rest of the week and weekend.**

**Elijah**


	9. Bilateral Mastectomy

The couple enjoyed the rest of their weekend in Niagara, taking in the sights and buying way too many souvenirs.

"Do you think Sof will like the snowglobe and bear?" Cal asked as he zipped up the last of their bags while Arizona did a run through of the suite.

"I think she'll love it but I think she'll be sad that she didn't get to come with us," Arizona smiled at her partner. "But that just means we'll have to take another trip with her."

"Fine by me, I had so much fun this weekend, Arizona."

Arizona said nothing as she looked down at the gorgeous ring on her finger. She couldn't believe she and Cal had come this far, after everything they'd been through, and they'd come through it on the right side. Before she knew what was really happening, the blonde felt tears streaming down her face and Cal wrapping his arms around her.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

The blonde sniffled, "I just, I can't believe we're back here, together. We've overcome so much."

"We have overcome a lot," Cal chuckled, "The 'newborn' thing, Mark, Malawi, Mark again, the car crash, Sofia's birth, my parents, the plane crash, losing a baby, cheating, divorce, and now, this."

"This?" Arizona cocked her head to the side.

"Me," Cal pulled back to motion to himself. "You didn't sign up for this; you're a lesbian, Arizona."

This time it was Arizona's turn to embrace Cal, "Hey! No, don't do that. I signed up for all of this when I fell in love with you. And we've had the talk about me being a lesbian, before. Just like your gender, sexuality can be fluid, Cal. Have I identified as a lesbian most of my life? Yes. But that doesn't and won't stop me from loving my amazing genderfluid partner."

"Even if I said I might want to change a little more?"

"What kind of changes were you thinking?"

Cal looked down his hands, twirling the band from Arizona around his finger, "What if I wanted to get top surgery?"

"Then I would be there for you, every step of the way." Arizona leaned to kiss Cal on the cheek, "Can I ask why, though?"

"I-" Cal took a deep breath, "I'm not transgender, I don't want to be a male, or present as male 100% of the time, but lately, I've been leaning more toward male presenting most of the time and my chest can be one of my biggest insecurities when male presenting. I'm not saying I want the surgery for sure, it's just something I've been thinking about lately."

"Well, I think it's something you should talk with your therapist about. Like I said, I have your back 100% but this is a big step and definitely something that should be well planned and thought out."

"Definitely," Cal smiled. "So, as much fun as I've had this weekend, I'm ready to head home to Sofia and spend the evening together before work tomorrow morning."

"Well, let's blow this pop stand."

Raising a brow, Cal chuckled, "Wow, doing a lot of blowing this weekend, huh?"

Arizona turned a very bright shade of red before shaking her head at Cal and walking toward the door of the suite, "Play your cards right and it may happen more often."

It was three weeks later when Cal finally brought the idea of top surgery up to his therapist. They had been talking, at length, about all the recent revelations between Cal's identity and his relationship with Arizona and he'd finally had the nerve to talk about the possible next step in his life.

"I kind of brought it up to Arizona but she suggested I talk to you about it," Cal spoke before taking a long sip of water.

"Well, I'm glad Arizona suggested you talk about it here. We both want what is best for you. So, tell me how you're feeling about it or why you think you might want to get the surgery?"

"I've noticed, lately, I present as male more often than not. Again, I don't want to fully transition to male, but I've always had a kind of love/hate relationship with my chest. It was, and I guess still is, the most telling trait of femininity for me. I know it's not for every person but, right now, in my life, it is. It's the one part of me that I feel like gives away my gender most of the time. I bind, sometimes with a binder, sometimes with TransTape, but I feel like I can never look exactly how I want."

"I think that makes perfect sense," the therapist nodded. "But, what about when you're female presenting?"

Cal sighed, "That's where the problem arises. I mean, I could buy padded bras or breast forms but, I also don't know how practical that would be."

"It seems more practical, and healthy, than binding, though."

"Also true." Cal answered.

There was a long silence between the two people in the room. The therapist sat contemplating Cal's body language. Cal sat, lost in his own mind and thoughts. It was about five minutes before the therapist spoke again.

"What is on your mind, Cal?"

Cal looked up, tears in his eyes, "Arizona is a lesbian! What if- what if she leaves me?"

"Has she given you any indication that she'll leave?"

"No but what if she does? I can't lose her again."

"I think, maybe, we should have Arizona come in with you and sit down and discuss all of this, Cal."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea…"

"But, between now and then, I want you to decide what you want, Cal. I know you love Arizona and want to spend your life with her, but at what cost? You've hidden from your true self for this long, you were finally coming into your own, being true to yourself, and you were happy. Do not sacrifice that happiness for others, Cal."

After leaving the therapist's office with an appointment to return the following week, hopefully with Arizona, Cal stopped at a bench to take in the nice weather. Before he really knew what he was doing, his phone was in his hand and he was dialing a number he hadn't in a long time.

"Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital, how can I direct your call?"

"Hi, I'm looking for Doctor Jackson Avery."

"I don't know if he's in today but I'll patch you through to his office. Please hold."

After being transferred, Cal listened as the phone rang twice before being answered, "This is Doctor Avery."

"Jackson, it's Torres."

"Callie Torres, ortho surgeon extraordinaire?"

Cal laughed slightly, "One in the same. Listen, do you have a few minutes? I wanted to talk to you about something."

"I have about an hour before my next surgery, what's up, Torres?"

"I want to book a consultation with you," Cal took a deep breath before continuing, "For a bilateral mastectomy."

**Well, I'm back! A lot has been going on. My daughter is almost done with chemo and I've also had a few people with renewed interest for this story since Sara has come out as genderqueer. I will admit, I'm not 100% where I'm going with this as of right now so if you have ideas of where you'd like to see this story go, please let me know? Thanks!**


End file.
